Adonis
, who was called by Jabel to refer to his master, was the father of Alain, Adel, Alia, and Argos. As his title suggests, he was the ruler and leader of the Gamma until one of his sons, Adel, took the title from him. Family *Alicia - Wife *Argos - First-born son and child, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost/Kamen Rider Extremer *Alia - Only daughter, second-born child, Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *Adel - Second-born son, third-born child, Perfect Gammaizer *Alain - Third-born son, fourth-born child, Kamen Rider Necrom History Early life Adonis had evidently lived since the early 19th century at least, his youngest son being at least 150 years old. Ever since his youth he was close friends with Edith, who would become his magistrate. He had a wife who bore him four children, Argos, Alia, Adel and Alain, before her death. Later on, it was assumed that his eldest son, Argos, was ill and died. Since then, he vowed to create a perfect world, a world with no invasion. As Emperor, Adonis kept peace in the Gamma's world by performing a sacred prayer to a circle of 15 floating pillars. Alain knew his father as a perfect being who ruled over their world and a man who had everything. Downfall Adonis summons Adel, telling him to bring Alia and Alain, as the magistrate Edith has requested an audience with the royal family. At the meeting, Edith asked Adonis to reaffirm his beliefs. Adonis was "killed" by his son Adel who framed Alain for the "death" of their father. Incarceration However this only destroyed his Eyecon form, and Adonis was able to reappear again in his original human body, and currently being kept hidden and a prisoner within the invisible barrier by Adel. His daughter, Alia soon found him however, Adonis warns his daughter to stay away from the barrier he is in, or it may hurt her when she gets close to him, revealing it is actually Adel's set up for his regime, and Alia must play along with Adel's game without any other choices until an unexpected reinforcement like from Alain arrived. Most importantly, he explain to Alia his reasons related to the death of his wife and his first born son, and the Gammaizers' current status of becoming self-aware and will be easy for them to manipulate someone who are too dangerous and too weak to control the Gammaizers like what happened to Adel as of now like puppets from behind the scene, in attempt to use their wishes to become full-sentient and destroy any lifes into nothingness. Death He is found unexpectedly and saved by Alain's new human ally, Takeru Tenkuji, in the same time Alain arrived and wanted to restart anew about recreating a true perfect world with Takeru's help. But first, Takeru and Alain must get him out together with Adonis however, Adonis can't leave and must inform his people about his condition being alive is very well. Unfortunately, because his reunion with Alain is very short, Adel's army arrived to shoot Alain, and Adonis sacrifice his life saving his second son, leaving Ghost Grateful Damashii to avenge him against Adel's sent army. While dying, Adonis tells Alain that he loved him, and his good will will be carried on by his second son, shortly before Adel finishes him in front of Alain and Takeru, vanishing at Alain's hand. Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter Personality Adonis believes that humans are flawed beings, and that the Demia Project is an act to protect them from themselves. Despite his resolute belief, Adonis seems to care for his family: he remembers his wife fondly and shows genuine concern for his younger son Alain, and his daughter, Alia. Powers and Abilities ;Ganma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Adonis possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand, allowing him to travel from his own world to the human world and back. Gamma Eyecon As with all Gamma, Adonis' natural basic form is the . It is destroyed when he is assassinated by Adel. Behind the scenes Etymology Adonis is directly named after a figure in , who was the god of vegetation. Before this, he was a mortal who was loved by both Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and Persephone, goddess of spring and Queen of the Underworld. Notes *Considering the same initial pronunciation in the name of Majesty A'donis, [[Alicia|Queen '''A'licia]], [[Argos|Prince 'A'rgos]], [[Alia|Princess 'A'lia]], [[Adel|Prince (later Emperor) 'A'del]] and [[Alain|Prince 'A'lain]], might be the surname of the Gamma Imperial Family. *Like Rosyuo from Kamen Rider Gaim, Adonis seems to maintain a degree of benevolence to humanity, despite their respective races intend to subjugate humans in a more cruel method. Ultimately, their altrustic concern towards humanity lead them to be betrayed by their subordinates - Redyue and Adel; Redyue murders Rosyuo to obtain the Golden Fruit, but fails to do so when the Fruit is entrusted to someone else before meeting her end, Adel assassinates his own father to successfully claim the throne from him, as such puts Alain responsible for Adonis' death. **Coincidentally, they are both white-colored neutral characters. Appearances **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **Episode 45: Horrible! Disappearing World! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter'' }} Category:Gamma Category:Villains Category:Leader Category:Ghost Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Deceased Category:Evil turns good Category:Relatives